


Territorial

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Civilized Beast [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Mates, Werewolf!AU, Werewolf!Ravi, fem!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being mated to Taekwoon was easy. Except when other Wolves come along and decide they want an easy lay from a human. </p>
<p>(Cross-posted from AFF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

Being mated to Taekwoon was easy. 

If there was something he was doing without thinking, she would ask him if it was a Wolf thing. If he said no, she would tell him to cut it out. If it was, she made him aware of it and he owuld make a consicous effort to stop. She was very understanding and caring about everything and it soothed his heart and his mind to have her as his mate instead of someone else. He'd become an adult alongside Taekwoon and she'd matured alongside him. 

Hakyeon had even been so gracious as to fight iwht the managers for a week to let them all rearrange rooms: Wonshik and Taekwoon got the smallest room, but Wonshik liked the den-sh atmosphere of it and Taekwoon wasn't picky; Hakyeon took Hongbin with him to the middle room, grateful for a private place to be with his boyfriend; Jaehwan and Sanghyuk got the largest room as recompense for having to move for their paired off bandmates. 

Wonshik had been good right back to her - or was trying, anyway. With his imprint and bond mark in place, he felt less possessive of her, more secure in feeling her int he back of his mind even when he couldn't see her. It helped a lot as she finished out Mata Hari, getting a call from her after the final show ended and getting to feel her excitement buzz in the back of his head as she spoke about how the show was such a success and she was kind of sad that it was over now. 

Being mates to Taekwoon was a dream come true. 

Dealing with other men, especially Wolves, coming onto Taekwoon was not so easy.

* * *

Wonshik had eased off a lot after their mating and the more time she spent with him (especially now that their rooms had been changed around and they could freely sleep together), the less and less clingy he was. 

"You always smell like me because we sleep in the same bed." He explained when she asked. "I don't need to crowd you to protect you, because you already reek of me."

She took that for what it was worth and went about her days.  _Zelos_  dropped and their lives became hectic, Mata Hari forcing her to be apart from Wonshik for long periods of time as well. But he wasn't bad, even then. He just cuddled her closer when they were back at the dorm, nosing into her hairline and pressing fluttery kisses across her shoulders in time with the hiccups of her heart. She was saddened when the musical ended, but that was the course of these things adn it was nice to have less pressure on her to perform so completely. 

There weren't ever any incidents involving Wonshik's Wolf status before their mating and there didn't seem to be any comign ont he horizon with how he'd calmed down, noticably enough that Hakyeon and Sanghyuk had commented on how much he'd settled. 

Of course, such good luck couldn't possibly last. And it sure didn't. 

* * *

They were out for dinner in a place close to the dorm, a place they'd been to plenty of times, the owners even knowing them by name and making sure that no one, servers or Starlights, would interrupt them or caue them trouble. 

Apparently, the new hire had been sick the day the owners had gone over the anti-harrassment policies because he just would  _not_  leave Taekwoon alone. 

"And for the loveliest lady?" He gave his biggest and brightest smile. Taekwoon did not much more than raise an eyebrow.

"Diet Coke is fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to loosen up alongside your bandmates?" He winked. "This is a good place for loosening up."

Both Wonshik and Taekwoon knew that they couldn't very well intervene with the "I've got a boyfriend" card, lest it get out that she might be dating someone.

She fell back on her stoney expression. "Diet Coke. Please."

"If you insist." He winked again and went back to the kitchens.

Wonshik slumped onto her shoulder. 

"Can't deal with a little harmless flirting?" Jaehwan groused gently. 

Wonshik growled a little. "He's a Wolf."

Hongbin blinked. "What?"

"He's a Wolf, that server." Wonshik said, laying his head on her shoulder. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The server came back with drinks and set them out, focused on Taekwoon the whole time. Her face was completely impassive, so blank she almost looked angry. It didn't seem to bother the waiter. 

"Are you ready to order? Or would you like my recommendation?"

Wonshik hadn't moved from her shoulder, looking up at the other Wolf with a deceptively innocent face.

"We're ready." Hakyeon interrupted, snapping his fingers in the man's face when he wouldn't look at them. He was unimpressed and the server apologized, shying away from Hakyeon's critism. The other four put in their orders, the server skipping Wonshik to look at Taekwoon. 

"And you, beautiful?"

"I'll have what Wonshik's having." She pointed to the man on her shoulder. 

"Squid tempura with wild rice." Wonshik said. The server nodded. 

"And you're sure you just want Diet Coke? I can't offer you a little Sex On The Beach? Maybe a Leg Spreader followed by a Screaming Orgasm?"

Taekwoon made a show of looking up him and down, interest flashing in her gaze for a moment. Wonshik watched her. "You don't look like you could accomplish any of those things."

She may as well have smacked him for the surprise on his face. Sanghyuk burst out laughing obnoxiously loud, Hongbin following shortly after. Wonshik gave a proud smile and the other two were still trying to pick their jaws up off the ground. 

The server was quick to leave, jaw locked tight. 

It wasn't long before he returned to the table with their food and, apparently, more courage, Wonshik stood to go to the bathroom.

"It's not right for a woman to be out alone with all these men. It's like you're asking for a Royal Fuck."

Wonshik stopped, hands on Taekwoon's shoulders. They slid up around her neck (an instinct she knew was meant to cover her marked scent glands if she was a Wolf). She placed her hand on top of his, letting him know she was okay with his actions and held it there. 

"Shikkie, c'mon." Hongbin tried to intervene, unnerved by how it looked like he was getting ready to choke her. "He's just an ass."

The waiter's spine straightened and he looked at her again. "I'm sure I can get you Between The Sheets."

Taekwoon's fingers tightened and he bent down, chin hovering over her shoulder. Hakyeon didn't remember his canines being that long. Or sharp. Her face was completely impassive. Wonshik growled loud and dangerous enough that the other patrons turned in their seats to look at them. 

"Oh. Oh!  _You're_  her alpha?" The server fell back a few steps.

Wonshik's growl only got louder, Taekwoon's eyes flashing. "You and I both know you can smell her."

"I can smell mating, so I thought-"

Taekwoon stood. "Go fuck yourself."

Hakyeon's jaw hit the floor again and he was on his feet, trying to diffuse the situation. "Taekwoon! You can't just say that!"

"I'm not going to take being called a whore." She snapped back, her eyes sharp like razors and pushing Hakyeon back down into his seat. She turned her gaze back to the server. "I smell bonded and you know it. How dare you?"

"I- Look, humans are infamous for getting between mated pairs as a plaything and every human I've met that smells like bonded has been one like that."

She frowned, stepping closer to him and really using her height to intimidate. "And that has what to do with me?"

"Well, I-"

Wonshik snarled again when he raised his hands, as if to touch her. The server lowered them again.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry."

"Then say it properly." She challenged.

"I'm sorry. I should have never assumed nor moved in on someone uninterested in my advances."

Taekwoon backed off, sitting back down. "Bring the cheque, please."

"Of course."

Wonshik sat back down beside her. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk regarded them with cautious stares.

"I didn't know Taekwoon-noona could get so scary." Sanghyuk said. "I thought she was bad when we were trainees."

"How did you make that sound, Wonshik?" Was Jaehwan's question. "Didn't think your human form's larynx could growl like that."

"Special Wolf biology." Wonshik's hackles were raised still, but there was pride shining in his eyes for his bondmate.

"No flirting with Taekwoonie anymore either." Sanghyuk murmured. "I don't want to die by noona or hyung hands."

"I don't blame you." Hongbin said.

The server gave Hakyeon the cheque, quick to take it when Hakyeon laid down the money.

"Let's go home, watch a stupid movie, then sleep till noon. What do you say?" Hakyeon offered.

Jaehwan mock-gasped. "The ever-studious leader is playing hookie? Say it isn't so!"

"After a night like this? Even I'm not impervious." Hakyeon sighed. "Maybe even get up after noon."

"Blasphemy." Hongbin teased. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, but motioned for them to stand.

"Let's go before Taekwoon and Wonshik kill that waiter." Hakyeon herded them all out, passing the owners the tip he had intended for the server. "This isn't my establishment, but I would fire him."

The woman nodded. "I can't believe his actions. Rest assured, I won't allow you to ever feel so attacked again."

"Thank you, ahjumma." Hakyeon quickly bowed to her. Hongbin was waiting for him, the other four up ahead.

"Such a good leader, caring for the other couple." Hongbin smiled broadly, ballsy enough to sneak a kiss.

"I try."

"C'mon, lets catch up with the kids before they get back to the dorm and find something to wreck."


End file.
